Romansidło
by akumaNakago
Summary: Jak wiele potrafi zmienić parę wspomnień, czyli o życiu, które - nieoczekiwanie dla wielu i wbrew wyraźnym sprzeciwom wielu, niekoniecznie tych samych - znienacka stało się jednym wielkim mdłym romansidłem. Dla tych, którzy widzą człowieka w... człowieku.


_Są takie opowiadania, również fanfiki, które skłaniają do napisania własnego tekstu. Są też takie komentarze._

_Poniższa miniaturka jest moją reakcją właśnie na komentarze do jednego z potterowskich fanfiction zamieszczonych na Forum Mirriel. Nie mojego fanfiction, cudzego (wolę zastrzec). Do samego owego fanfika nic nie mam, nie dotyczy on nawet tej tematyki - w przeciwieństwie do komentarzy znajdujących się pod nim. Przyznam bez bicia, a wręcz całkiem chętnie, że podenerwowały mnie te komentarze. Zapewne dlatego, że się z nimi nie zgadzam. Czemu postarałam się dać wyraz niniejszym tekstem._

_Biję się w pierś, jeśli przesadziłam z... romansidleniem. Znaczy, jeśli to wszystko jest zbyt mdłe i ogólnie niestrawne. Nie wiem, nie potrafię tego ocenić. Pozostawiam to więc Waszej wyłącznej opinii._

* * *

_Dedykowane __**Isztar**__, która rozumie._

* * *

* * *

Romansidło

* * *

* * *

W takie dni najbardziej na świecie żałuję jednego: że w moich komnatach nie ma okien. Pomijając ten wyłączny mankament, który zresztą wadą okazuje się tylko w _takie dni_, są one najlepszym miejscem, w jakim mógłbym żyć. Są moim odzwierciedleniem; wszystkim, którzy ich nie znają, wydają się tak samo zimne, ciemne i odpychające. Gdy się w nich przebywa, widać, że czasami potrafią być zupełnie inne: ciepłe, jasne, przytulne. Nadal jednak pozbawione dróg ucieczki poza jednym, oczywistym wyjściem. Bez okien, przez które można by do nich zajrzeć. Bez okien, przez które można by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

W takie dni najbardziej na świecie mam ochotę przysiąść na kamiennym parapecie, uwierającym w tyłek i ziębiącym pośladki. Z uporem godnym maniaka zignorować niewygody, oprzeć się ramieniem o chropowatą wnękę i wlepić niewidzący wzrok w nocne niebo. Za plecami mieć pogrążony w ciemnościach pokój, którego mroku nie mąci ogień na kominku, a ciszy trzaski płonących drew. I siedzieć tak godzinami, zatopiony w rozmyślaniach, nieobecny dla świata i tych, którym przyszło na nim żyć.

Jakże romantycznie.

A potem, w końcu, wstać, z trudem poruszając protestującymi członkami i krzywiąc twarz z bólu, jaki by mi sprawiały ich donośne skargi. Mógłbym się krzywić, bo w komnatach byłoby ciemno i pusto, i nikt by mnie nie widział. Nie musiałbym udawać, nie musiałbym grać. Mógłbym być sobą.

Jestem sobą. Tutaj jestem sobą. W moich komnatach. We mnie. Mogę wrzeszczeć, płakać, drzeć włosy z głowy, rzucać o ściany słoikami wypełnionymi martwymi karaluchami, padać na podłogę i walić w nią pięściami jak rozwydrzony bachor, któremu rodzice odmówili lizaka. Mogę. Mógłbym. Mogłem. Do dzisiejszego wieczora. Ale. Już nigdy. Więcej. Tej nocy komnaty w niemal każdych oczach sprawiające wrażenie chłodnych i mrocznych... i opustoszałych... tej nocy od środka skuł je lód. I mam nadzieję, że pozostaną takie na zawsze. Tak jest dobrze. Tak jest łatwiej. Lód znieczula. Lód konserwuje... przynajmniej na tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Gdy zaś się rozpuści, wychyną spod niego puste komnaty, bez blasku i ciepła, jakie dawałby płonący na kominku ogień. Wszystko w środku będzie zawilgocone. Zgniłe. Martwe.

Z utęsknieniem czekam na odwilż.

Wiem, że powinienem być wdzięczny Dumbledore'owi. Nie tylko za ten lód, lecz również za wiele innych rzeczy, które zrobił. Których wolę nie nazywać po imieniu, bo żar mojej wściekłości mógłby stopić lód. A tego przecież byśmy nie chcieli. Prawda, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore, człowiek najbliższy mi na tym świecie. Dzielą nas właściwie tylko wszystkie piętra Hogwartu.

Człowiek, przed którym nie byłem w stanie ukryć moich łez, żalu, desperacji. Od zawsze, zawsze i pewnie na zawsze ślepy na moje uczucia, na moją przyjaźń, przywiązanie, miłość.

Człowiek, który zna mnie najlepiej spośród żyjących. Który, jak się dzisiaj okazało, nie zna mnie wcale.

Skoro więc ten właśnie człowiek, ten czarodziej, ten Dumbledore zna mnie w tak niewielkim stopniu, skoro nawet jego dziwi moja niezmierna wierność niezmiennej kobiecie, to czego mogę oczekiwać po innych? Wymownych spojrzeń i śmiechów za plecami? Skrzywionych w pogardzie warg i wytykania palcami? Kpin. Szyderstw. Gniewu. Nie daj Merlinie - litości. Może niedowierzania, tak na dobry początek. A potem zapewne również reakcji, których obecnie nie jestem sobie choćby wyobrazić.

Mógłbym znaleźć argumenty na swoją obronę. Bez większego problemu, wręcz bez żadnego. Bo czy ja się prosiłem o te uczucia? O tę przyjaźń, przywiązanie, miłość wreszcie? Czy wyraziłem chęć pokochania tej konkretnej wiedźmy? Czy powiedziałem, chociażby sobie, niechby w zaciszu umysłu: "Tę pragnę kochać na wieki"? Dopóki świat się nie skończy, piekło nie zamarznie, ogół czarodziejów nie uzna mugoli za co najmniej im równych? Czy to moja wina? Moja wina, że kocham ją, właśnie ją, tylko ją i nigdy nie przestanę, ani po Armageddonie, ani po Ragnaröku, ani nawet po zapanowaniu wśród ludzi powszechnej tolerancji? Czy ja mogę cokolwiek na to poradzić?

Pomijając już fakt, że wcale nie chcę...?

Nie mam zamiaru zapominać o Lily, nie mam zamiaru zaprzeczać, że kochałem ją i kocham, i będę kochał tak długo, jak tylko zdołam. Owszem, nie zamierzam też tego rozgłaszać, trąbić o tym wszem i wobec, chwalić się, że ja też mam uczucia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie zapominam. Nie zaprzeczam. I nie ujawniam, lecz tylko dlatego, że nie widzę w tym celu lub choćby sensu. To moja sprawa i tylko moja.

W tym zresztą tkwi największy problem. Tylko moja.

Wyłącznie moja. Nie nasza, nie jej i moja. Po prostu - moja. Jedynie moja, wyłącznie moja, tylko moja. Zaledwie moja. I moja aż.

Więc niech się odczepią ode mnie, od mojego uczucia do tej jedynej kobiety na całym świecie, magicznym i nie. Niech nie obchodzi ich moja miłość, niech dadzą mi święty spokój i pozwolą mi kochać. W końcu jestem człowiekiem, jak oni. Nie stalowym odlewem, pustym w środku, nie kamiennym posągiem o sercu z marmuru, nie drzewem, jakimś żelaznym dębem, kasztanowcem z jego kolczastymi łupinami czy trującym cisem wcielonym. Nawet nie wielkim nietoperzem z lochów; czyż zresztą nietoperze nie mają prawa do odczuwania emocji?

Nie żebym zamierzał kiedykolwiek komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć. Ale prawda jest taka, że jestem człowiekiem.

Człowiekiem.

Wiesz, Dumbledore?

Jestem człowiekiem. Normalnym mężczyzną, bezgranicznie stałym w uczuciach.

Może zatem nie aż tak normalnym.

Lecz nadal mężczyzną i wciąż człowiekiem.

Niby rozumiem, że niektórym ludziom trudno to pojąć, trudno zaakceptować. Niektórym w porywach do ogromnej większości; mam jednak nadzieję, że nie każdemu. Wszak sam, w pełni świadomie i z własnej woli założyłem na twarz maskę bez wyrazu, skrywającą wszystko, co pragnąłem zachować w tajemnicy. Dobry w tym jestem, w noszeniu maski, w chowaniu się, nieujawnianiu sekretów. Tak dobry, że nawet ci, którzy znają prawdę, nie wierzą w nią. Zaś ci, którzy dopiero się dowiedzą, najpewniej będą mną gardzić. Bo okażę się inny niż ich wyobrażenie o mnie. Okażę się ludzki. Okażę się - w ich oczach - słaby.

Co za szczęście, że cudze zdanie na mój temat jakoś nigdy mnie nie obchodziło. A przynajmniej w udawaniu tego też osiągnąłem mistrzostwo. No, prawie.

Jeśli kiedyś jakimś cudem czy innym zbiegiem okoliczności moje uczucia do Lily Evans wyjdą na jaw, stracę z trudem wypracowaną reputację. Całe moje życie zacznie być postrzegane przez pryzmat tej miłości, tak do mnie podobno niepodobnej. Będzie odbierane jako jedno wielkie mdłe romansidło, nic poza tym. Nic. Tacy są ludzie.

Jak Merlin da, nie doczekam tych cudownych dni. Może chociaż to mi się uda, w ramach rekompensaty za utraconą miłość, którą wciąż czuję, i za brak zrozumienia u człowieka, który zna mnie jak nikt inny. Za pokoje bez okien. Za lód. I za pustynną zgniliznę odwilży, kiedy mnie już nie będzie.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_

* * *

_

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
